DP157
}} Gotta Get a Gible! (Japanese: フカマル！ゲットだぜ！！ ! Got It!!) is the 157th episode of the , and the 623rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 24, 2009 and in the United States on May 15, 2010. Blurb After a quick, but unsuccessful, attack on our heroes by Team Rocket, the Gible they had met previously with Grandma Wilma has decided to try to find Ash. It appears that the Gible wants to go with Ash! But when Gible starts to play hard to get and won't let Ash catch it, Barry shows up and decides he wants to catch Gible himself! Team Rocket has decided that Gible would make a perfect gift for the Boss. But before they can snatch the Pokémon, Barry and Ash have a battle to decide who's more skilled. In the process, they send Gible flying off to parts unknown. When Ash hears Gible's distant cries, he sets out to save the Pokémon, taking many dangerous chances in his effort. This endears Gible to Ash, but soon Team Rocket is after Gible again. They catch Gible, but some well-placed Electric-type attacks from Pikachu free Gible from Team Rocket's evil clutches, sending them blasting off one more time! Gible allows Ash to catch it, and Barry and Ash have a battle on the spot between Empoleon and Gible. Although Empoleon is clearly stronger and takes the victory, Gible shows a lot of courage...and now Ash has a new Pokémon friend! Happily, they set off once again for Daybreak Town and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. Plot As and continue to Daybreak Town, site of 's next Pokémon Contest, trails them in a mecha. However, the from the previous episode comes up from underground, right in their path. Team Rocket demands it to move, and though Gible appears to respond, it does nothing. Furious, tries to attack with the mecha, but Gible quickly devours the machine, leaving only their seats intact before it explodes, blasting them off. Ash and his friends reach a town and plan to eat. Gible spots them and digs, getting behind Ash and poking his leg. Ash thinks it's doing it, but Gible jumps out of the burrow and bites on Ash's head. They recognize the Gible, noticing that it looks happy with Ash. He asks Gible if it wants to join him, and it nods. Ash throws a Poké Ball, but Gible devours it. Ash asks Gible again if it does want to go, but Gible's simple grunts confuse and annoy Ash. Officer Jenny arrives and is flustered as usual before drags him away. Jenny confronts Ash, thinking the Gible is his. Though Ash tries to explain, Gible's grunts make her think it is his. Gible bites Jenny's head before running away. Dawn clarifies that Gible is still a wild Pokémon. Jenny takes them to a park where many objects have been partially devoured, bite marks apparent. Gible shows up and chomps on a bench. Ash tries to scold Gible, but it bites his head again before running away. Ash and Jenny pursue as , riding a bicycle, runs into Ash. Barry and Ash argue about who is at fault before he challenges Ash to a . Barry brags that he has six Gym Badges, even though Ash has one more. Although he was originally heading to Sunyshore City, he made a detour to since there was a free bicycle distribution event, before stopping in to reserve a battle with Fantina. While Barry talked, Gible quickly devoured his new bike, leaving only the rubber tires, infuriating him. Team Rocket watches and wants to steal Gible so can deal with scrap metal. Barry thinks Gible is Ash's, but when Dawn mentions it's wild, Barry makes a move to it despite Ash wanting to catch it first. Barry brings out , having it launch . Gible dodges before retaliating with , but Empoleon dodges and hits with , following with a that sends Gible flying. Ash pursues as Barry realizes his fumble in not catching Gible. Ash and Pikachu try to locate Gible, finding it clinging to a tree branch on a cliff, struggling not to fall. Ash climbs down, but a rock crumbles and he goes into a free fall. Gible notices and grabs Ash out of the air, struggling to keep both of them from falling. Ash gets up onto a nearby ledge and pulls Gible to safety. Gible bites on his head as Dawn and Brock look down from the top of the cliff. Ash rides on Gible as it races to the top of the cliff. They meet up with Dawn and Brock, but Team Rocket shows up with another mecha and takes Gible, reciting their . Gible tries to bite the arm, but it is highly reinforced. The mecha fires smoke to cover their escape. Ash and Pikachu pursue. The mecha reaches a ravine, but manages to jump across. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder as he sprints, jumping the ravine. He falls short, but manages to grab ahold of the opposite cliff face, climbing to the top. Team Rocket grabs Ash and Pikachu with the mecha as Brock and Dawn catch up, heading to a nearby bridge. While Team Rocket plans to throw Ash and Pikachu off the cliff, Ash realizes that Gible, being part type, will not be affected by Pikachu's attacks, so he orders Pikachu to use despite him getting hurt. It works since the mecha is not able to block electricity, freeing Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu then frees Gible with an . Meowth tries to activate another mecha ability, but the electric attack terminally damaged the mecha, causing it to disintegrate and blasting them off for good. Dawn and Brock catch up as Gible shows affection to Ash. Ash asks Gible again if it wants to join, getting an honest response this time. He tosses a Poké Ball, and this time it pulls Gible in, rocking a few times before securing the catch on his newest Pokémon. Ash then brings Gible out as Barry catches up, wanting to catch the Pokémon. Gible bites Barry's head as Dawn explains that Ash originally planned to catch it. Barry then wants to battle Gible with Empoleon to feel better. Brock oversees the battle as Empoleon launches Drill Peck. Gible tries to counter with Rock Smash, but Empoleon easily pushes Gible back. Both repeat their attacks, this time getting a more even match. Gible jumps to dodge a Steel Wing, but it gets hit anyway. When Empoleon uses another Steel Wing, Gible s to dodge it before following Empoleon and jumping up to hit with Rock Smash, but a Steel Wing tosses Gible back. Empoleon launches Hydro Cannon, which Gible digs to dodge. However, another Hydro Cannon is launched into the hole, flushing Gible out. Gible then attempts a without Ash's order, scaring into hiding behind a tree. The meteor fails and descends towards Empoleon, which it knocks aside, unintentionally into Piplup. Empoleon prepares a , but Gible fires , forcing Empoleon to jump and cancel the Hyper Beam. Gible is exhausted and slumps as Empoleon knocks out Gible with Hyper Beam. Barry wins his first battle against Ash, but Ash doesn't take it harshly, praising Gible anyway and instructing it to listen next time. Barry celebrates his win as he holds up his ticket to challenge Fantina, but Gible bites his hand and eats the ticket. Major events * and meet up with , who is revealed to have won three more Badges, bringing his total count up to six. * Ash catches the that he previously befriended. * Ash uses Gible in a battle against and suffers his first loss to Barry. * Ash's Gible is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * (fantasy) * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination in this episode. * This is the season finale of Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles. * This is the third time that a Poké Ball is eaten by a Pokémon. However, the first two times, namely with Nero in Whiscash and Ash and in Berry, Berry Interesting, the Poké Ball was swallowed; Nero is later shown playing with the , and May's Poké Ball activated inside Munchlax's mouth, catching it. Gible, however, actually devoured Ash's Poké Ball, destroying it. * This is the first time when a Pokémon other than Ash's Pikachu destroys 's bike, and also the first time when a Pokémon destroys a bike on purpose. It is also the first time this happens to a male character. * Barry obtaining a free bike from Eterna City is most likely a reference to Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop, where players can obtain bicycles in . * Music from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, Pokémon Heroes, Destiny Deoxys, and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is used during this episode. * As of this episode, the entire Gible evolutionary family has been owned by main or recurring characters (Ash has a , Ursula has a , and Cynthia has a ). * During Meowth's Giovanni fantasy, Meowth says that "Team Rocket may deny the evils of truth and love". This is a reference to the original Team Rocket motto. * The Japanese episode title is almost an exact copy of an earlier episode, which also involved a character catching a Gible. * This is the first time Ash catches a new Pokémon since he caught in Riding the Winds of Change!, 93 episodes earlier. This marks the largest number of episodes between Ash catching a new Pokémon to date. Errors * When Team Rocket blasted off the second time, 's voice was heard, even though it didn't come outside of its Poké Ball. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |nl= |fi= |da= |de= |it= |id= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 157 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Barry de:Schnapp dir das Kaumalat! es:EP626 fr:DP157 ja:DP編第157話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第155集